Moving in
by Adam88
Summary: After his mother died, 16 year old Jesse West moved in with the sister to try and have a normal life. But between the deamon attackes, trying to control his powers and Chris orbing in to bug him. Jesse West is learning that life may never be normal.
1. The bad bad news

**Hello everybody, this is my first Charmed fanfic so be nice now it is set during season six right after the sisters find Leo. **

**I don't own Charmed only the people you never heard of.**

Chapter One : The bad bad news 

It was early in morning, and Piper Halliwell was already up and running at top speed. Her one year old son Wyatt; had already been feed and was now playing in his playpen in the kitchen while Piper was cooking her sleeping sisters breakfast.

The doorbell suddenly rang at that moment and Piper left her eggs cooking to go and answer it. She came back staring at a large envelope. It was addressed to the Halliwell sisters, but there was no return address.

She looked up at the sound of Wyatt laughing to realize that her eggs were now on fire. "Oh my god", yelled dropping the envelope and rushing over to the frying pan. After a few failed attempts to smother the fire she gave up and settled on freezing it.

"Well that's one way to make eggs" Chris said causing Piper to jump accidentally blowing up the eggs causing them to go everywhere.

Wyatt busted out laughing and was soon joined by Chris. "What's so funny?" asked Phoebe as she and Paige entered the egg filled kitchen. "What the hell happened here?" Paige asked.

"Piper blew up the eggs" Chris chocked out still laughing. This caused Phoebe and Paige to also go in to fits of giggles. While Piper gave them all death glares. Then her gaze fell on the envelope she had been reading before the egg fiasco.

She crossed the kitchen and picked it up off the floor. "What's that honey" Paige asked as she and Phoebe came to look at the envelope over her shoulder.

"I don't know, there's no return address." Piper said tearing it open. She turned it upside down and a smaller envelope and a folded up piece of paper fell out. Phoebe picked up both and unfolded the letter.

"It's from Jenny West" she said reading the letter. "Jenny West as in, Jesse West's mother. The one who invited us to his eighth grade graduation."

"Yea, that's the one…….." Phoebe's "Oh my god" cut Piper off in mid sentence.

" Phoebe, what is it" Paige asked as Phoebe put her hand over her heart, then looked up at her sisters "She's dead" she said in a hushed voice.

That was Monday; Today is Wednesday the day of Jenny's funeral and the sisters and Leo stepped out of Pipers SUV and entered the sea of black that surrounded Jenny West's coffin. They watched as it was lowered in to the ground. As her son dropped a single rose into his mothers grave.

Piper watched it leave his hand then the wind kicked up and blinked and she saw a faint glow on Jesse hands before he shoved them in to his pockets. Then the wind died down and he turned his back on the grave and started to walk away. Away from every thing.

She moved to escape the crowd wanting to talk to him, but before she had even took two steps a tall blond haired woman detached herself from the crowd to join her.

"Ms. Halliwell" the women called. Piper turned and waited from the woman to catch up with her. "Ms. Halliwell, I am Amy Carter, Ms. West attorney, I was wounding if I could talk to you in privet"

"Yea, sure" Piper said looking around she saw some benches near by and moved toward them, and sat down.

"Now about five years ago" Ms. Carter started "Ms West came to me wishing to write a will." She paused as if to give Piper a minute to absorb this information. "Naturally I director in drawing up such and was her witness to it. In that will it divided up here possessions and divided them among several families, yours being one of those."

"Ok" Piper said kind of over whelmed by so much information.

"But, two years ago she revised the will leavening every thing to her son, Jesse. But Jesse is only six-teen; he is still a minor. Which means all of his mothers possessions will held in trust by my firm till his eight-teeth birthday."

"Yes that's all very nice but what does that have to do with me or my sisters" Piper asked curtly.

Ms. Carter gave her a weird look, "Didn't you know" she asked Piper.

"Know what", Piper asked back.

"Well, Jesse West like I said is still a minor witch means he needs a legal guarding, to watch over him for the next two years of his life. You know to give him a place to stay and keep him out of school." 

Piper just stared at her; Ms. Carter continued, " You and your sisters are first on the list of people that Ms. West chose to watch over her son." She paused just for a second then said " of course Ms. West has left instructions of cretin things to be sold to insure that he may continued to go to his school and insure that you get a regular income to help with any new expenses you may have with him coming to live with you."

When Ms. Carter finished Piper was shocked, scared, happy, and sad all at once. She opened and closed her mouth many times before she managed to get three words out.

"Does he know"

Ms. Carter shook her head no.

"Yea, could you give me and my sister a while to talk this over." She asked Ms. Carter.

"Sure, but please decided before the end of the serves, because we need to get the only other family up here from Main to sign the papers if you decided you don't want to do this." She said as Piper got up " I'll get back to you asap" she said and moved away to find Paige and Phoebe and Leo.

After ten minutes of looking she found them and quickly grabbed them and pulled them out of the mass of black. Then she explained every thing that Ms. Carter had told her.

"Why would she leave him to us." Paige asked her sisters.

"Mostly, because she knew that once she died he would get his powers back, and would need help to control them." Piper said calmly.

"Yea, you see Paige Jenny was a witch but to protect her son she binded his powers; She also binded her own powers. We helped them go off the deamon radar for good." Phoebe told her.

"Wow" Paige said breathlessly "but if she binded his powers that means…."

"That now he must have them back" Piper finished for her "yes, plus the only other family he has he barley knows"

"your right" Paige said

"yea, I agree" Phoebe said

"So what do you think Leo" Piper asked her husband.

"I think" he paused "That you should asked Jesse what he wants to do I mean it is his life."

"Your right" she said so let's go and talk then she said heading for the place were she had left Ms. Carter.

**Well how did you like it please don't hate me if it starts out slow but it's going to get good. Please R and R thanks.**


	2. The first day

**Hey everyone here is the next part of the story it's kind of short but it had to happen, enjoy and remember I do not own charmed.  
**

**Chapter two: The first day**

Piper walked around for hours trying to find Jesse. She was just about to give up and resort to magic to find him when she felt a sudden breeze that had not been there a minute ago. It seemed to becoming from the hills that surround the graveyard. She walked up the nearest and to her surprise she saw Jesse there. He was sitting on the ground in the sleeves of his jacket. His eyes were upon her; his blue orbs held a world of emotion; fear, anger, and sadness being the dominant.

"Hey Jess, just coming to see if your alright, you alright" Piper asked sitting down next to him. Jesse look at her and nodded his head yes, but, then he just broke down. He did care any more about being strong he was strong but he just wanted to cry, and that's what he did and Piper just sat next to him letting him cry with her arms hugging him tight.

She knew how it felt to loose someone close to you. She also knew that if you didn't cry then you were only making it worse on yourself. She waited ten minutes or so for Jesse to calm down. Then she spoke, "Jesse, did your mom ever tell you about magic."

He looked up at her eyes red and nodded his head yes. She gave him a warm smile then said, "Then you know about the power you have in side you right now don't you."

"Yes, …… she wanted to protect me….. not lie to me" he chocked out. Then he pulled out his hands from his sleeves to show that they had a blue out line around them.

"They do…… that…..every time my power acts up." He said in a low voice.

She nodded then said "yes, that will most likely happen a lot in the next couple of days" she told him "your powers are linked to your emotions, and I'm not going to lie to you the next couple of days are the hardest days. Trust me I lost my mom at a young age to." He gave her a look like he was about to say I'm sorry but Piper continued " But, I have to tell you something, and I need you to listen very closely, can you do that for me" he nodded. "Your life has changed and as we speak it is still changing. You have a choice in your mothers will she left you two options. You can come live with me and Phoebe and Paige and we can teach you all about magic and you don't have to be afraid of the demons. Or if you want I can make a potion and bind your powers again and you can go to your family in Main. It's up to you, it's your life."

Jesse looked at her for a long time as if considering his options. Then he spoke "I want to stay." He said. Piper looked at him her expression unchanging "Are you sure"

"Yes" he said, "I don't think that my mom would want me to live in fear" He said giving her a small smile.

"Alright then" Piper said getting up.

That was Wednesday Today is Friday the first official day of summer and Jesse first official day in the Manor. He had to stay at his friends house till all the paper work could be drawn up but now he was official under the legal protection of the Halliewll sisters.

Jesse was in his room; he had just finished unpacking his suitcases. Now he dropped down on his new bed and took a deep breath.

"Well mom, I'm here" he said aloud before his eyelids grew heavy and he fell in to deep sleep.

**Hey everyone how was it I know it was short but it was one of those chapters that needed to happen. So pleas be nice and read and review.**


	3. The awaking of the Wind

**Well here we go again a nice long one I hope you like it; and remember I don't know charmed I just love to write about the wonderful charters. **

**I must say thank you to Laine7727 for the many hint's and grammar help. I am sorry about the mistakes. Believe it or not I do reread my fics but I can't help it it's drives my English teacher up the wall but thanks again and please keep reading.**

Chapter Three: The awaking of the Wind 

Jesse awoke the next morning feeling rested and relaxed. He got out of bed and noticed that he was still in the same clothes he had been in yesterday. He had slept from five yesterday to; he looked around and found an alarm clock on the dresser it read seven thirty.

"I didn't know I was so tired" he thought aloud, but of course he had to expect this. With every thing that was happing; he had every right to be tired. Just then his stomach gave a loud growl. "I also have the right to be hungry to" he said as he moved over to his dresser and pulled from it a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Five minutes later Jesse opened his door as quietly as he could and tip toed out trying not to wake the others, but he was no sooner out the door when there came a small cry from Wyatt's room.

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks, then thinking that Piper and the others deserved the right to sleep in, opened the door. He enter a room painted a soft blue with countless baby toys everywhere. That is was he found Wyatt on the floor playing with a toy car.

"Now how did you get down there" Jesse asked trying but failing to suppress a small laugh. Wyatt just gave him a guilty grin. Witch made Jesse say " On second thought I don't want to know" this cause Wyatt to giggle.

Jesse looked at him for a moment before scooping Wyatt in to his arms and saying "How about we give mommy the morning off, you hungry". Wyatt just looked at him and gave him another smile.

Jesse carried Wyatt in to the kitchen and deposited him in his highchair. "So what do you want for breakfast." Jesse asked the 12 month old. At once the little boy orbed a cookie in to his hands.

Jesse just laughed and said " If I let you have all of those your mommy would turn me in to a frog."

Wyatt laughed at this and then went to eating his cookie while Jesse started looking though the cabinets finally he found one with baby food in. "Wow, I've never seen so much baby food. I don't know were to start" Jesse said staring. Just as soon as the question left his mouth Wyatt orbed a jar on to the counter.

"Well that answers that question" Jesse said now looking for a spoon witch he found the he opened the jar and feed Wyatt mashed bananas.

When he was done he cleaned Wyatt up who then decided that he wanted another cookie so he orbed himself one.

"You know that is a neat trick" Jesse said standing right in front of Wyatt's highchair. "You want to see on of mine" Wyatt just stared and Jesse who raised his hand witch glowed blue. He gave it a small flick and breeze filled the room ringing the wind chimes in the windows. Wyatt laughed with delight at the sight.

"So that's your power," a voice said behind Jesse. He turned and saw a sleepy looking Paige standing in the doorway.

"Well I can do a lot more that that". He said handing her a cup of coffee.

Paige looked down at the cup then back at Jesse, "I can see that" she said taking a grateful sip of the warm liquid.

Jesse gave a short laugh, "Try hurricanes, tornados, and cyclones."

"Sounds handy" Paige said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yea, may be one day, if I ever learn to control my powers. I mean their, one of the reason that my mom binded my powers in the first place. Because when I was five I though a fit because I didn't want to school and the next day a tornado had destroyed the school."

"Wow, well you my young friend have come to the right place. "Book of Shadows" she said and in a series of blue lights a large book appeared in her hands. She sighed, "I remember my first days after getting my powers" she gave a small laugh " I keep orbing things to me accidentally." She said starting to look through the large book.

"What is that?" Jesse asked getting up to look over Paige's shoulder.

"This is the Book of Shadows, Its been passed down in the Halliwell family for generations and has just about every thing you need to know about magic. I'm hoping it has something about air powers in here, so I can help you control your powers. Because trust me around here you will need them" she said reading down one of the pages then continued flipping.

They had been flipping though the book of shadows for about ten minutes when Piper came in to the kitchen. "Paige isn't it a little early for demon hunting" she said sitting down next to her son he was over joyed at the site of his mother.

"I'm not demon hunting; I'm searching for some information on Jesse powers so I can help him learn to control." She was cut off by Jesse saying, " Wait what was that."

Paige turned the page back and read " The Element Cycle air, water, earth, and Fire".

"I remember mom saying something about that" Jesse said. He closed his eyes as if searching is memory. " Oh yea, those are the four witch powers in my family. Every time a new witch is born he or she gets the next power in the cycle. See my mom had the power of fire so when I was born it started over again giving me the power of air." Jesse said.

"Wow" was all Piper said as she picked up Wyatt and placed him in a play pin next to the table.

"The elemental powers are different from other witch powers due to the fact that if to much emotion is put in to them they become dangers and unstable" Paige read.

"Meaning" Jesse asked.

"You need to keep a cool head while using your powers" Piper said "It's the same way with my exploding power."

"Exploding" Jesse, asked a little nerves but Piper didn't get a chance to explain because just then a demon shimmered in behind Paige and Jesse and sent them over the table with a telekinetic blast, knocking Paige out and sending Jesse to the floor next to Wyatt's play pin. Then the demon then turned on Piper who though her hands up trying to blow him up but he was merely knocked back a few inches before he through and energy ball at her hitting her in the gut sending her into the next room.

The demon now walked toward baby Wyatt who started crying and with that a force field appeared around him.

"Oh no little one you will not escape me like that" he said extending his hand toward the shield. It glowed the same color as the shield and then it started to suck it in making it smaller and smaller till it disappeared all together.

Jesse looked up and saw the demon standing over the baby. Jesse reached out trying to use his powers to trying to blow him away for him, but for all the good it did the little breezes he caused did nothing but make the demon laugh.

"This must be killing you" the demon said to Jesse "knowing that you are close enough to save this child but you are not strong enough, you shall watch him die" he said coldly and he raised his hand and an energy ball formed in it. He was about to throw it at the child when something caught his eye. The boy on the floor was standing up his whole body starting to glow. He could clearly her the words "How could you" coming from the boys mouth even though it was little more than a whisper. Then he looked in to the boy's eyes and saw that even they were glowing. Then it happened all at once the glow expanded to surround Jesse and Wyatt then a powerful wind blew though the kitchen and at first the demon resisted but the wind picked up and blew even harder till it blew the demon out of the window.

As soon as the demon was gone the glow faded and Jesse collapsed to the ground. Next to Wyatt.

Well how was it we are finally getting over the boring first part and in to the action; but who was that demon after Wyatt and who sent him. Find out next time and please r and r.


	4. The Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long I had the flu, I was pretty much dead to the world but here is the next chapter; and I would like to say thank you to all the people who gave me reviews.**

**I don't own charmed ( I wish).**

Chapter Four: The aftermath 

A warm golden light filled the closed eyes lids of Jesse West. Awaking, his exhausted mind from the blackness of unconsciousness.

"aww, did any on catch the number of that bus that hit me", Jesse said not opening his eyes. He heard laughter at his comment and he slowly opened his eyes.

He was lying on the couch in the living room with Paige, Piper and two other guys were stating at him intently.

"What" he asked noticing that they were all staring at him. "Did something happen." He asked then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Where's the demon." Jesse asked sitting up and looking around get nerves as he started from one corner to the others.

"Well you see we were hoping you could tell us?" Paige said with a hopeful look on her face. Jesse looked around the rest of the room and saw identical looks on Piper, Phoebe and the older of the two guys, but the younger wasn't looking at him at all.

"What's the last thing you remember" the older man asked looking at Jesse intently.

"Well the demon was about to kill Wyatt and my powers were to weak to stop him because they've be binded so long then a lot of blue light then nothing." Jesse said truthfully "Oh by the way who are you" Jesse asked the man.

"Me" he asked and Jess nodded "I'm Leo" he said.

"Oh, so your Leo, your taller that I would have guessed" Jess said.

"Thanks, I think," he said giving a little laugh.

"Ok, so what happened with the rest of you" Jesse asked Piper and Paige, " We know some how I passed out"

"Well, to tell the truth I don't remember any thing after the first blow" Paige said and Piper nodded in agreement. "Yea after that energy ball I was out."

"I remember that part," Jesse said "But who found us Phoebe; I mean were still live"

"No, Chris found us" Piper said inclining her head at the younger guy, "but that arouse a good question, were is Phoebe. Even she couldn't sleep through a demon attack no matter how hard of a sleeper she is" Piper said

"I'll up stairs and check on her," Paige volunteered and disappeared up the stairs on to the top landing.

"Ok, now that every on is ok, I'm going to get back up to the elders, may be they have some idea on who attacked you. Call if you need any thing" with that Leo orbed out.

As soon as Leo left Chris turned about ready to leave but Piper stopped him. "Hey, Chris were are you going"

Chris turned back to her and said simply "to the Underworld".

"Why" Piper asked " Leo said he was going to asked the Elders about the attack" she said guessing why he was leaving.

"Because, you guys can believe in the elders all you want, but the only way to find out about a demon is to ask a demon," he said orbbing out.

Piper turned back to Jesse and sighed, " I have got to go to the club, you know P3. I've got to see if I can pull some strings and get a band for tonight. If something happens call Leo or Chris" she moved over to Wyatt and kissed him then grabbed her keys and left waving to Jesse.

"What a morning" Jesse said flopping back on the couch. "And it only gets better" Paige said coming down the stairs "Phoebe didn't come home last night, her bed wasn't slept in"

"May be she got lucky," Jesse said with the hint of a smile on his face.

"May be" Paige muttered as her cell phone started ring "Hello, yes I'll be right there"

"Who was it" Jesse asked.

"My new temp job, do you mind watching Wyatt Jess" She asked grabbing her purse.

"No" Jesse said a small note of fear in his voice. Paige noticed it and turned back with a small smile on her face. "It's alright honey, you'll be fine if another demon attacks just call I'm half whitelighter I'll orb right back. Plus Wyatt's shield should protect you." Jesse gave her a little smile of reassures and she also orbed out.

"Well it's just you and me little buddy," Jesse said to Wyatt who giggled at him. (What is so special about this child that a demon would want to kill him) Jesse wondered as he looked at the baby. (He so young, he barley knows what a demon is except this dark thing that wants to kill him.) Jesse rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen picked up the book of shadows and walked back into the living room and sat down. (Well if they want to kill him there going to have to go though me.) He thought glancing at Wyatt once more.

**Well I hope you like it. There will be more action in the next chapter promise.**


	5. The Triplet demon

Well here is chapter five I hope you like it. 

**I don't own charmed; if I did I'd be a very happy person. **

Chapter Five 

Jesse sighed as he covered Wyatt up with a blue baby blanket. The little one had fallen a sleep on the couch next to Jesse while he had been looking through the book of shadows for the demon that had attacked this morning.

After making sure Wyatt was covered to his satisfaction he moved to one of the other chairs and pulled the book to him. With a sigh Jesse reflected on his day he had woken up, had breakfast, been knocked out by a demon, met two whitelighters, and been appointed Wyatt's babysitter. All before ten o'clock he mused, but now back to the book. He had been searching the enormous text for an hour and was still on the first half, but he continued. Serpent demon, Harpes, lizard demons whitelighters dark lighters and many other creatures and demons. But nothing so far that matched the demon that attacked this morning.

He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't notice Phoebe enter the front door. She tip toed in and peered around the corner and saw Jesse absorbed with something in the living room. As quietly as she could she walked toward the stairs hoping that nobody had gone in her room yet this morning. She was all most to the stairs when she herd "Hey Phoebe where you been" she froze and looked at Jesse who had turned around and was looking at her. He motioned for her to come to sit in the chair next to him.

She flopped down into the chair and sighed. "Did you get lucky with that guy you met last night, mike was it?" Jesse asked not looking at her. His gaze had returned to the book of shadows. Phoebe remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes, and won't pry any farther. To much to do." he said turning yet another page in the book. "But you might want to call Paige she was a bit worried about you after the demon attack."

Phoebe snapped up and stared at Jesse who didn't seem to notice her. He just continued looking through the book. "Demon attack, what demon attack?" she half yelled.

Jesse looked up and put a finger to his lips then point to Wyatt and picked up the book and motioned Phoebe to fall him in to the sunroom. "Now," Phoebe said in a calm voice "what demon attack?"

"The one that happen this morning" Jesse replied pointing to the destroyed kitchen. "Well is everyone ok nobody was hurt were they" she asked walking in to the kitchen to examine the damage. "No, not that I know of I was the last to come around." Jesse said, "the demon was after Wyatt, and I've been looking in the book but I still haven't found any thing……." Jesse was cut off by the sound of crying.

"WYATT!" They both yelled rushing in to the living room. There, stood the demon from this morning. His back was to them while absorbing the baby's shield and he didn't notice the two of them. Taking advantage of this Phoebe delivered a spin kick to his ribs knocking him across the room. While Jesse rushed forward to Wyatt, Phoebe ran after the demon aiming another kick at him, but this time he caught her leg and sent her to the floor.

He turned to Jesse and Wyatt and advanced on them. "LEO!" Jesse yelled franticly while with his free hand sending gust of wind and the demon witch were a lot more powerful then the ones this morning but still he keep coming.

He ducked an energy ball that had been hurled at him and looked up to see Leo orb in. In a flash Jesse shoved Wyatt in to Leo's arms and turned back to the demon who had conjured and athame,

"Take Wyatt and go!" Jesse yell as he saw Phoebe kick the demon's legs out from under him. Causing him to drop to the floor the athame sliding across the room. The demon detangled himself from Phoebe and sent a telekinic blast at her knocking her back hard ageist the wall. Then rose to his feet and moved toward Phoebe but didn't make it to far before Jesse's foot connected with his stomach then with a jerk of his glowing hand Jesse sent the demon flying in a huge gust of wind.

The demon looked up from the ground at Jesse who's glowing hand was pointed at him. The demon looked from Jesse to Phoebe who was now standing behind Jesse. (Two on one.) thought the demon before he shimmered away.

Slowly Jesse lowered his hand as he did it stopped glowing and turned to Phoebe "You alright?" he asked

"I'm fine, but we have got to find out who this demon is and how to vanquish him because I don't fancy doing that again" she said rubbing her stomach.

"I second that" Jesse said moving to get the book off the floor it had been knocked off the coffee table during the battle and was now lying open face down. Jesse grabbed it and closed.

"Come on Jess, Let's go to the attic" Phoebe said disappearing up the stairs. "Why" Jesse asked following her as she entered the attic.

"Because this is were we keep all the magical stuff potion ingredients, weapons, as well as the rest of our junk." She said taking the book of shadow from him and placing it on a stand.

Opening it and noticed a folded page she unfolded and read what it said Gypsy zombie. Sighing she turned the page and was staring in to the face of the demon that had just tried to kill them.

"Jess I found him." Phoebe said causing Jesse to move behind her and look at the page. "yep that him, what does it say?" Jesse asked.

"_The Triplet demon_" she read " _A demon that have one mind but three bodies each with there own powers." _Phoebe skimmed the rest sighed then said " There a vanquishing spell but there is a problem is we have to get them all together for it to work."

"Great, how are we going to get them all together?" Jesse inquired of her "I mean they must know we have a vanquishing spell so they are not going to be stupid and just come to us."

"We're not that lucky" Phoebe agreed "Plus their problem in the underworld were every thing down there hate us." She said laying her head on the book.

(Underworld) though Jesse what did that remind him of. It took a minute then it hit him "Chris" he said aloud.

"Yea, what about him?" Phoebe asked not looking up.

"He was going to the underworld, after the attack this morning" He said " May be he knows something that might could help." Phoebe looked up at him. "You should call him." Jesse asked quickly.

She nodded "Chris" she yell and a minute later the young whitelighter orbed in with a hassled look on his face. "What is it?" he asked snappishly

"We've found our demon," she said simply "What do you know about the Triplet demon"

Chris sighed and fell on to the old couch, " Tricky bastards!" He said "There's three of them and they all have a deferent power. But they are know for their ability to switch powers with each other and other peoples powers."

"Well even if they do that to us all we have to do is say the spell and they die and our powers return to normal." Phoebe said "Now the only hard part is finding them to bad we don't have anything to Scry for him."

"What kind of "thing" do you need?" Jesse asked her curious.

"Any thing he has touched" Phoebe said but Jess was already running down the stairs. Chris rolled his eyes and muttered something about "teenagers".

Phoebe laughed; " like you have room to talk," she said causing Chris to roll his eyes just as Jesse came back holding the demon's athame.

"Will this do?" Jesse inquired

"Yes" Phoebe said taking it and grabbing a crystal on a silver chain and rapped the chain around the athame and started moving the crystal over a map of the city. The crystal circled three times before it hit a point on the map.

"Got them" Phoebe said "Chris go get Piper and Paige we're going demon hunting."

With a groan Chris orbed out.

**Well finshed another chapter and just as I promised it had action in it. I hoped you liked it. Please send me some reviews.**


	6. Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel

**Ok here we go again a new chapter I hope you like. Plus I would like to think all the people who are reviewing my fic so thank you and your comments are all ways welcome. **

**Ok everyone remember I don't own Charmed because if I did I'd be a very happy person. (ooooooo well)**

**Chapter Six: Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?**

"Ok, I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea " Jesse said as looking around the place were he Phoebe and Paige had orbed to.

"Then why are you here?" Chris asked orbing in with Piper.

"To bug you, why do you think I'm here, to help." Jesse snapped back at Chris who rolled and pushed past him muttering "Whatever".

"Hater" Jesse mumbled as he watched Chris walk down a dark alleyway. "Why dose he hate me?" Jesse asked to nobody particular.

"Don't take it personally." Piper said to him as they hurried to catch out with Chris.

"Yea, Chris doesn't like or trust any one" Phoebe put in.

"It's part of his whole neurotic whiteligher from the future act," Paige added.

"Chris is from the future?" asked dazed at such a thought.

"Yea, he said at first he came back to help us vanquish the titans" Piper explained witch earned her an odd glance from Jesse. "Yea, don't ask long story".

"But after that," Paige started "he said that the titans were only a miner problem compared to the fact the Wyatt apparently is turned evil by some one in the next year. And he grows up to become the evil ruler of the planet"

Shocked by this news Jesse splutters " Cute little Wyatt"

The sisters nodded and Jesse shook his head in disbelief but was cut off from saying any more. They had reached the end of the alley and there stood Chris who was examining a rather large door.

"What the hell is it apart from the obvious?" Piper asked as the sister and Jesse walked up behind Chris.

"I think the better question is were dose it lead" Jesse replied to her question.

"Well only one way to find out" Chris said grasping a hold of one of the large metal ring and gave it an almighty tug and the door opened slightly to revile a dark and rocky tunnel.

"Hump, Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" Jesse asked sarcastically eyeing them but Chris moved in first and vanished into the darkness. "Ok, dumb question" Jesse said walking in to the dark also followed by the sisters.

They moved slowly in the dark guided by what little light came from the door way till the magical door slammed shut, causing all of them to jump.

The tunnel was now plunged into complete silence as well as darkness, till Jesse heard Phoebe whisperer "owww, Paige that's my foot".

"Sorry" Paige whispered back, "I can't see a damned thing what we need is some light"

This statement gave Jesse and Idea and he closed his eyes and concentrated the from behind him he heard a gasp and he opened his eyes to and smiled his hand was glowing bright blue. "Never though that this would come in handy" Jesse whispered gesturing his hand.

"Well" Chris said a bit awestricken "get up here and lead the way" he gesturing in the dark. Jesse moved up and started leading the way. They had been walking down the tunnel for what seemed like and hour when Jesse spoke.

"Does it feel like were going downward to any one else?" he asked looking back at Chris who gave him a curt nod, meaning yes, but keep going (Joy). After another five minutes they saw light at the end of the tunnel and there pace quickened till they reached at witch point they stopped. Jesse looked furtively around the corner.

"All clear" he whispered and he and Chris walked in to a large cavern room lit with torches blazing at each end. They all looked around as they moved in to the center of the room.

"I don't like this" Piper said looking over her shoulder.

"Yea, I feel's like a….." but three demons shimmered into the room surrounding them.

"TRAP!" Jesse and Chris yell and the demons began to fling energy balls at them and they all scattered the sisters on one side and Chris and Jess on the other side.

The two of the Triplet demons separated to go after the sister's wile the other one keep hurling energy balls at Chris and Jesse who both dove behind a large bolder. Chris turned to Jesse differences forgotten and said "I'll distract him" Jesse nodded as Chris orbed out and then behind the demon who turned and launched an energy ball and Chris who dodge it barley by diving to the ground. The demon towered over him smiling evilly an energy ball in his hand.

"Say goodbye" he whispered, as he raised his hand high ready to bring death to Chris till he was flung hard into the wall and Jesse appeared next to Chris smirking and said "Goodbye"

Jesse turned and looked down at Chris and offered him and hand witch Chris pushed away and rose to his feet. The two of them tuned to help the sisters who were holding their own angst the two demons. Till one kicked Piper's legs out from under her and she fell hard to the earth.

"Piper!" Chris yelled as he and Jesse ran to assist her but they were knocked in to each other and electric feeling knocking them out.

The demon gave a short laugh and turned to look down on Piper who looked up and him and gave a last minute attempt to blow his ass up but she missed and the blast hit the cave ceiling causing a massive explosion that shook the entire cave. Rock fell everywhere separating Chris and Jesse from the Sisters and demons.

**Well that's all what will happen find out next time on the next installment of Moving in. Please review Please!**


	7. Switched

**Ok I don't own Charmed just write about it enjoy. **

**Chapter Seven: Switched**

For second time that day Jesse woke up on his back feeling like a bus had hit him full on. But this time Leo wasn't there to heal him so grudgingly he opened his eyes to total darkness. He groaned as he slowly sat up blinking in the dark.

"So your finally up" a voice call to him from the dark.

"Chris," Jesse asked "is that you."

It took a moment but as his eyes got used to the dark Jesse saw Chris sitting next to him.

"Were are we?" Jesse asked him. Chris gave him and unseen look then replied trying to keep the sarcasms out of his voice. " Under a pile or rock." he said gesturing around them.

Indeed that's were they were tons of rocks large and small and fall on them to create a sort of dome.

"Well, I've had enough of this" Jesse said standing up in front of Chris. "Lets go," he said.

Chris looked up at him and uttered one word "How"

Caught of guard by this Jesse busted in to laughter "Well you're the Whitelighter you could, I don't know orb us out of here." Jesse said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chris just glared up at Jesse resentment in his eyes but when he spoke it was in a sort of forced calm. "I can't, I've all ready tried, I think the demon used a power shorter spell on us and if you don't believe me try it your self."

"Fine" Jesse muttered making and angry slash in the air, expecting his hand to start glowing and the air to part and blow these rocks out of the way. But nothing happen, everything stood just as still as it had before had.

"See" Chris said as he watched Jesse try again to receive the same results and yet again and again getting closer it the wall each time. And with each time his tries got more wild and panicked.

"No, no no" Jesse muttered still trying desperately to get out of the small stone out cove till he hit the wall and stopped and slid down it till he reached the ground were he curled up in a ball breathing heavily.

Chris watch in horror as Jesse began to shake violently but there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Piper coughed violently waiting for the dust to clear. When it finally did she saw a small hill of rock. 

"Wow, Piper what did you do" Paige asked orbing back in with Phoebe.

"I didn't do an----" but she stopped mid sentence and she saw the demon running down the stone tunnel. "come on after him!" she yelled running after him with her sister following her "What about Chris and Jesse?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"Well Chris I could care less about but there not going anywhere, We'll come back for them." Piper said as they ran and the end of the tunnel they could see light.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes and Jesse had now stopped shaking but he now rocked back and fourth. 

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked him gruffly. No answer he just keep rocking. "How can I help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Chris said now a little louder hoping the kid just didn't hear him. Still Jesse rocked and that was it. That's what pushed Chris over the edge. "Damn it Jess," Chris yell " What's your problem" he was now red in the face though you wouldn't see it. But still the out cove was quite till Jesse spoke out in a timed and slow voice. "I'm….. I'm Claustrophobic"

"What?" Chris asked flabbergasted.

"Claustrophobic" Jesse said a little louder causing Chris to walk over to him and slid down next to him. "Your afraid of close place" Chris said a hit of laughter in his voice.

"Yea, I know it's stupid," Jesse said looking as if he was about to relapse in to the state he had been earlier.

"No no" Chris said quickly shaking his head. "It's only human to be afraid" he said and his words hung in the air for a little while till Jesse gave a small laugh.

"What?" Chris asked

"Nothing" Jesse said and was quite for a moment then said " It is rather Ironic this is almost the same as this one time when I was five. Before my mother binded my powers, a demon attacked and I was so scared that I accidentally created a whirlwind that destroyed our house and buried me alive."

"No wonder you're afraid" Chris said trying to imagine him how scary it must have been for Jesse.

Chris notice that Jesse had stopped talking and was starting to rock again (Quick genius keep him talking, keep his mind off the problem) "Ummmm, you know it's all right to be afraid I mean even I sometimes get scared"

Jesse looked up at him and asked "Of what?"

Chris sighed and said "I'm from the future you know" and Jesse nodded for him to continue. "Well it not a pretty place with Wyatt supreme bad guy of the world. Some times at night I lie awake in bed wondering what will happen if I can't save him. If I have to go back" now Chris was the one shaking till Jesse gripped his shoulder and gave him a shake.

"We'll save him you know" Jesse said reassuringly "If you can stop hating me that is" Jesse joked but Chris took it seriously "I don't hate you"

"You did" Jesse said "This morning you would barley look at me"

"If I do hate you, there on wonder really" Chris said furiously turning to look the other way.

Jess stared at Chris glaring at him.

" I hated you because you just fell in to the sisters life and they trusted you. While I've been here close to two months risking life and limb for Wyatt and they still don't trust me."

Chris turned slowly "How did you know that". Jesse just looked back scared again.

"I don't know" he stammered then he spoke again but defiantly " They don't trust me they don't trust their own family" Jesse clapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Please tell me you know what the hell is going on"

"God I hope I'm wrong" Chris muttered standing up.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Jesse said

Chris's reply was him aiming a punch at Jesse face who naturally jumped back but he also orbed out momentarily then orbed back in.

"Oh my god, did I just do what I think I just did" Jesse yell freaking out.

"yea, you orbed witch means that the demon didn't short-circuit our power" Chris said taking a deep calming breath "He switched them.

**OOOOOOOOO how ironic well anyway please review.**


	8. The truth about Chris

**OK here we go again, Just remember I don't own Charmed.   
Chapter Eight**

"Yea, you orbed witch means that the demon didn't short-circuit our power" Chris said taking a deep calming breath "He switched them." Jesse just sat still as stone.

Then he gave a small snicker "excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

**"H.E. S.W.I.T.H.E.D. O.U.R. P.O.W.E.R.S**" Chris said loudly pronouncing each letter clearly as Jesse was and idiot. "But don't worry I sure once the girls vanquish the demon our powers will return to their rightful owner."

"Don't worry" Jesse scoffed "Let's recap shall we, we're stuck under a pile of rock in a tiny hole of a place, we don't have our right powers, and I'm feeling these weird things in my head that's giving me this really bad headache. Can we worry yet?"

"Ok, I get it" Chris blurted out " I get that you don't like small places, and that your freaking out about not having your powers, but we're going to have to deal. As for the things your feeling that's my power of empathy your feeling." He said breathing heavily.

"Chris" Jesse asked with concern on his face, but Chris waved him away sitting down next to him. "Chris, I think were running out of air, but I can't be sure without my powers." Jesse said looking at him. "Ok, I'm going to teach you to do something very simple alright" Chris nodded. "Ok, close your eyes and picture the cave thing in your mind's eye" Jesse instructed "Ok, now senses the air, believe that you can see it" Jesse watch as Chris's hands glow blue faintly then died and Chris opened his eyes quickly taking a huge gasped of air.

"Well" Jesse inquired, "What did you see? " he asked as Chris leaned back against the wall. "Well I saw the cave but it was in this reddish color, then the air must have been all that blue stuff everywhere." Chris explained and Jess nodded "Was the air moving or just sitting there" Jess asked. "Just sitting there." Chris said hesitantly and Jesse grimiest."

" That's what I though were running out of air or the air is getting in to slowly." He explained. "I give us two hour tops."

So what do we do?" Jesse asked Chris who surged "don't know, wait for the sister I guess. I mean tapping in to what little bit of power I did was a lot more draining than I though."

Jesse nodded " That goes way after a while, but your powers are no picket either" Jesse said massaging his temples.

"Yea, it's those really strong emotions that hit you hard" Chris said laughing a bit.

"So I take it your half witch then?" Jesse asked of handedly, causing Chris to raise his eyebrow. "Listen, I may have only got a quarter way though the book of shadows, but I read the page about whitelighters, and know for a fact that whitelighters don't have the power of empty. It's a witch's power." Chris just stared back at Jesse then sighed, "Busted" Chris muttered, "Yes, my mother is witch and father is a whitelighter"

"Like Wyatt?" Jesse asked stretching a bit till he felt something come from Chris and he jerked to look at Chris. Who had and odd look on his face a cross between trying to show no emotion and looking like he's hiding something.

Jesse gave him a hard look and he felt the feeling again. It felt like "nerviness" Jesse thought saying the last world aloud. The effect of this one world was staggering. Fear was flowing from Chris in waves big enough for you to surf on.

"Ok, out with it" Jesse said in stick ton "Your hiding some thing I can feel it like last time…" he stopped remembering something Chris had felt last time. _(" They don't trust me they don't trust their own family") _Jesse just looked at Chris who after a wile gave him a look that said "what" but that look was somehow familiar.

"No" he whispered slowly and disbelievingly "It can't be". Jesse move up close to Chris and looked at him hard then drew back " You can't be….Piper and Leo son"

Chris sighed giving up and said, "Yes, I am, before the end of the year I will be conceived and be born nine months latter."

Jesse was a bit shocked by this then asked "How?"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other they" Chris tried to explain but Jesse quickly interrupted "Ok, yea I know that but I remember Paige saying that Leo and Piper aren't together any more. That he's and elder, can elders have sex?"

Chris busted out laughing hard at the teenagers comment. Then after he calmed down enough he said "I guess they can" but then his serious expression returned to his face "Jesse you can't tell any about Piper or Leo being my parents or tell any body about my witch powers. It could mess up the future if they know." Chris said about to go in to a lecture about "future consequences".

"All right, all right I won't tell them witches honor" shakings his hand. Then Jesse gave him an odd glance and said, "Witch powers, as in plural what other powers do you have."

"Just telekinesis, I promise." Chris said putting a hand over his heart. Jesse look at him skeptically then asked "How dose that work?" Chris smiled and explained how it worked.

"Ok, I think I got" Jesse looking around he saw a small stone and he concentrated on it and it slowly lifted in to the air. "Now, use your hand to move it in a certain direction." Chris instructed and Jesse slowly flicked his wrist and the stone inched forward. "Now throw it at the wall over there" nodding Jesse flung his arm to the right and the stone shot at the wall and as it hit

**BOOM! **

Rock and dust was sent everywhere as Piper blasted a hole the rocks way from the hole that Jesse and Chris where trapped in.

Chocking on the dust Chris and Jesse crawled out of the hole and took deep breaths and the sisters help them to there feet.

"You guys ok?" Paige asked as she watched Jesse rub his head. "We're fine except for the whole part of our powers being switch."

"What!" the sister yelled.

Chris nodded and said, "Relaxes you guys vanquished the demon right our powers should return to their right hosts." The sister exchanged looks with each other. All giving off waves of nerviness causing Jesse to ask "You did get the demon?"

"Well not exactly, no." Phoebe said

"Damn!" Chris swore "Well we can't do anything from here, let's go back to the manor." They all agreed with him and Paige orbed them all home.

**Will Chris and Jesse get the powers back, well you just have to wait till next time to find out. Please r and r I will talk anything.**


	9. Dealing with it

**Hey here is the next chapter hope you like and I don't own Charmed.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Piper and Phoebe both descended the stairs to the kitchen. There they found a sleepy looking Paige making coffee and frustrated Chris still in the same shirt and jeans he had been in yesterday sitting at the table with a map of the city scrying for the Triplet demon.

"Have you been up scrying all night?" Piper asked him as Phoebe stifled a big yawn.

"Yes" he said in a forced calm voice, "I don't like having the power to cause a hurricane every time I get pissed off" he said and the crystal touched down for a minute then it moved again. "DAMN IT!" he yelled in frustration and the windows all sprang open as a huge gale of wind entered the room-knocking thing off the kitchen walls and scattering papers and other light objects. After a minute or so it died down as Chris's anger receded.

He looked around at the kitchen and the sisters who were peeking out from behind the counter. "Chris you know, there are such things as anger management classes" Paige said pluging the coffee maker back in witch she had saved from the gale.

"Sorry" he said picking up the chair he had knocked down in his out burst. He plopped down in it and returning to the map.

"It's ok Chris this has got to be stressful on both you and Jess, speaking of were is Jesse this morning he's usual one of the first ones up." Phoebe said looking around at her sisters. As if on cue blue orb light glowed above Chris and Jesse fell out of them on top of Chris with a heave thump.

" Oh my god"

The girls rushed over to the pair " Damn it" Jesse said not really up set " Sorry, though I had the landing this time" he said to Chris. Who moaned in pain as Jesse got off of him. "Owwwwww, what is that smell?" Jesse asked sniffing Chris who drew back muttering something about personal space.

"Woo, ok mister out of here, go take a shower. NOW! I'll scry for the demon, now get out of here" Jesse said in a motherly tone of voice to Chris who groaning walked up stare but not before saying "Yes, mom" sarcastically causing Jesse to laugh then turn back to the sister who had equally stunned looks on there faces. "Good morning" he said walking over to the coffee pot and poring himself a cup of coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee in the morning?" Piper asked Jesse as he took a deep sip.

"Yea I thought you only drunk that iced stuff" Paige said with disgusted a the very thought of frozen coffee.

"Yes, I still drink that "Iced stuff", as for when I starting to drinking coffee in the morning" Jess paused taking a long sip. "ever since I inherited Chris's powers, and wake up in random place in the middle of the night."

"Random places?" Phoebe questioned, "Yea you know, all week I've be orbing all over the city. And today I orbed the farthest away I've ever been away in my life." Jesse said.

"And where is that" Piper asked Jesse gave a small smile than after taking another sip of his coffee answered "Greenland"

"Greenland!" they exclaimed before bursting out laughing with Jess.

Jesse nodded then with a sigh he looked over at the map and scrying crystal " It's been a week and we still haven't found the demon" he said looking around the kitchen. "I take it Chris isn't a morning person".

"No I suppose after you come out of thin air and fall on him he wouldn't be." Paige said with a bit of a sinker.

"Suppose not, I really though I had it but I guess not" Jesse said "It's the landing I most of the rest"

"Come on" said Paige as she took him by the arm and started leading him out of the kitchen "I'll help you out with the landings"

"What about scrying for the demon?" Jesse asked hesitating. "Go" Phoebe, said sitting down with her cup of coffee. She picking up the crystal and began scrying. As Paige pushed him in to the living room. Piper gave a short laugh then proceeded to clean up the mess Chris had made.

1

Chris entered the shower and let the warm water flow over his tired body. As it did he admitted that he was exhausted, but he didn't have time for sleep and even when he did try to sleep he awoke with the wind blowing around him destroying everything around if he had a nightmare, witch he was having more and more of lately.

**How does Jess do it, live with these powers, even the sliest bit of emotion and they go off the wall. Then when you try to do something with them they still go off the wall. **

He thought remembering when he had first found out about his empathy. Witch had been hell to deal with as a teenager. Witch is why he made Jesse take emotion suppressing potion so that the high emotion that were all ways running in this house wouldn't get to him and expose him for who he was.

Chris gave a short laugh thinking about his telekinetic power witch normally Jesse has a hold on it but every now and again he would slip up and some random object would soar up in the air and he would have to make some excuse to divert the sisters attention.

No but the orbing he was still having the most trouble with. But he would get it, before he needed it.

Chris turned off the shower and dried off and put his old shirt and jeans back on hoping to have Paige orb him to get new cloths. He when back down stairs to find Paige all alone in the living room.

"Hey," He called "What are you doing?" he asked. Paige turned and looked up at him and replied "I teaching Jesse to orb just incase you know"

Chris did know and was about to tell her so when Jesse orbed in perfectly. "I did it!" he said happily jumping up and down.

"Congratulation" Chris said as he reached him, "you wouldn't mind orbing me to p3 would you, show me how good you have it down" Chris said kindly.

"Sure" Jesse said grabbing Chris's shoulder "Just hope we don't end up in Greenland like the first time" he said as the orbed out. Paige though she heard a gulp come from Chris, but left to go back in to the kitchen.

"Twenty bucks says they end up in Greenland." Paige said as she entered the kitchen.

"Who" Phoebe asked not looking up from the map.

"Jesse is orbing Chris to p3" Paige said sitting down next to her.

"Ok your on" Phoebe said as the crystal touched down and stayed down this time. They both looked down at the location and gasped. "Piper" Phoebe call and a few minutes she came in from the other room with Wyatt in her arms.

"What's wrong" she asked reading the looks on there faces.

"Did you write that anti-shimmering and the vanquishing spells?" Paige asked and piper nodded "Well lets hope it works"

"Leo"

Leo orbed down and Piper handed her son to him as Paige grabbed her hand and orbed them to p3. There they found Chris and Jesse on the ground and the demon towering above them and energy ball in his hand.

Reacting quickly Piper froze the demon and they rushed to Jesse and Chris who were getting to there feet.

"What good are orbing powers if I orb out after being blasted off your feet?" Jesse asked them "I don't know but you're about to have your air powers back." Phoebe said before she, Piper and Paige read the spell and the demon busted in to flames then Jesse and Chris felt the familiar electric sensation before all went quite. But unknown to all present from the ashes of the demon a red light filled the room then it disappeared.

**Well here you go enjoy and please read and review.**


End file.
